


New Beginning

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accioslash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioslash/gifts).



Severus sat in his chair by the fire pretending to read the latest copy of _Potions Monthly_. It really was utter rubbish but until they hired him as an editor it was bound to stay that way. 

What he was actually doing was surreptitiously watching Harry. His husband rubbed his stomach constantly and spoke in low tones to the baby he was carrying inside him. 

Harry's face would nearly burst with joy and his hands would still, pressing against the hand or foot that had pushed against him.

That was the moment Severus waited for, the one that made watching worthwhile. Although he'd always taken great pleasure in watching Harry, this was something else all together.

"Severus," Harry said beaming, "I felt the baby kick again!" 

Leaving the magazine on the table, Severus stood and approached Harry, wrapping one arm around him and placing his free hand atop Harry's. His happiness was infectious and Severus wasn't immune. 

"Only two more months." Harry pressed a kiss to Severus's cheek. 

"Unfortunately wizards aren't that different from Muggles as far as babies are concerned," Severus said, remembering how fussy Draco had been as a child.

"I know that. Hermione's given me every book on pregnancy she could find. Nappy changes, midnight feedings, colic, the works." Harry's face turned serious. "Are we ready for this, Severus? What if I mess this up?"

Severus would have laughed except Harry's hormones were a bit off and he really didn't want him to cry. "Harry, you have faced things far more terrifying than a baby. Shall I list them? The Dark Lord innumerable times, Death Eaters, my Potions class…" He trailed off and curled his lip into his version of a smile.

Harry laughed but still seemed worried. "That's true. I just want everything to be perfect."

"It won't be perfect, Harry," Severus pulled Harry's back to his chest, wrapping both arms around him. "However, both you and I will do everything in our power to make sure this child knows how much he or she is loved." That was something they'd both missed out on as children and was their first priority. 

"I hope he's smart like you."

"I hope she has your nose." 

Harry pulled away and grabbed his stomach, laughing. "I don't think he liked that!" 

Severus rarely spoke directly to the baby because he felt foolish talking to Harry's stomach but he leaned down and said, "Be kind to your father, imp. He's gone through a lot to get you here."

"No more than your other father has, little one." Harry's eyes were shining. 

Severus never would have believed he'd be this fortunate after all he'd been through but there was no denying he was the luckiest man in the world.

And, in the end, all was well.


End file.
